How it Should Have ended
by Sagekit
Summary: My version of the battle from FMA brotherhood 58-59 and manga chapters 100-101. More based off anime than manga because I was watching the anime when I got the idea. Rated T for mild cursing and blood


I dont own FMA and most of the spoken text is not mine, I took it from the anime. Heres hoping not to get sued for copyright. O.o

How it Should Have Ended

That wasn't how it was supposed to happen. His most cherished person sprawled on the cold ground, her life's blood gushing out. Like some sick, deadly fountain. She was never supposed to be taken from him, not like Hughes had been. He was there, right next to her, struggling by her side, but she had been taken anyway. He couldn't defend her. Useless. Powerless. Held tight in the grip of zombie-like men, Helpless to save her as a sword slit her neck before his eyes.

"Chuui! Chuui! Chuui!" His cries echoed in the chamber, but no answer came. Why couldn't he say her name? _Riza, Riza… _Her form laid still, blood already forming a pool around her. He was frozen, unable to budge as they dragged her, discarding her body onto a 5-point transmutation circle. A Human Transmutation circle. "Chuui, can you hear me? Answer me!"

The doctor only grinned evilly at Mustang's distress. His cold, bitter eyes twisted in sardonic pleasure, encouraging in a guttural voice for Mustang to hurry. To save his dearest subordinate's life. Asking mockingly if his Riza would do for the human transmutation. The taboo.

"I won't die…" choked out a voice. Mustang gasped, his face warped in pain, concern and dread for his beloved chuui. She had regained consciousness and looked up, trembling with effort at the malevolent man above her. Her pale hand pressed on her neck wound to staunch the stream of blood. "You see… I am under orders not to die…" Her voice came in gasps, the exertion of speaking almost too much to bear.

However, the doctor only grinned, unimpressed and disdainful at her loyal display. "Mustang," he asked scornfully, "What will it be? Your precious woman is about to die." The ebony haired colonel was tense, his face contorting in agony. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. He growled under his breath. But the doctor wasn't done speaking, "If you do nothing she will soon bleed to death." Already, Mustang could see Hawkeye fading in and out of consciousness. The blood loss seemed to be too much for her, and additional blood flowed out by the second.

The doctor showed off his liquid philosopher's stone, showing how easily he could save Riza's life. His actions were greeted by a tense black stare. Roy was caught between two major choices. Save his chuui's life and commit the taboo? Or watch her die before his eyes…

"Oh? She sure has grown quiet, has she died?"

Those words sent a chill up the colonel's back, and desperation in his mind. He attempted to move forward. To go to her, to protect her. To somehow save her life in any way possible. Never before in his life had he been so absolutely terrified. What would he do with himself if he lost her?

"Taisa…" It was Hawkeye; again she had gathered all of her strength to speak to him. Mustang's face weakened in concern and terror. Now his Chuui's voice was so slow and so pained, it was agony for him to hear. "There is no need…for you to perform… human transmutation…" She opened her eyes and looked straight at her colonel as she said so. Her eyes spoke volumes. Roy's eyes flicked from her face, to the liquid stone, to the doctor and back to her.

With tears in his eyes he labored over the decision. Finally though, he realized that with her dying wish Riza had not wanted him to commit the taboo. His face wilted in pain and defeat. He hung his head. "All right…"

The doctor grinned, "Oh, so you will do it?" Riza continued to gaze at Mustang.

"All right, Chuui." He raised his head, "I will not perform human transmutation." The doctor sighed, "You're going to forsake her? How cold of you." The colonel spoke with the doctor, distracting him. After that, everything happened at once.

The chimera on the ceiling snatched the doctor allowing Mei and another chimera to enter the room. The two released spines and knives, freeing Mustang and Scar from their captors. In a fluid motion the colonel was free and rushing towards his lieutenant with a speed he never knew he possessed. One of the opponents tried to get in his way; he was reduced quickly to a pile of smoldering ashes.

Through the smoke appeared Mustang, still running towards his subordinate. He was terrified. _Don't let me_ _be too late, don't let me be too late dammit don't let me be too late! _As soon as he reached her he dropped to the ground. "Chuui! Stay with me!" His arms reached down to cradle her upper body as he pulled her motionless corpse towards didn't respond even when he shook her gently, "Chuui, open your eyes! Chuui! Chuui! Chuui!" _Riza! Riza please wake up, please please please. I don't know what I'll do without you. Please Riza wake up… _

"Don't you die! Chuui, stay with me!" he pleaded. _Riza… Riza wake up! Dammit Riza! Wake up! _He held her, begging silently for her to look at him. To see him, to smile, to breathe, to say his name. Anything to show him she was alive.

He vaguely heard a voice say, "Let me take care of this!" And the girl, Mei, was drawing an alkehestry circle from Riza's blood. The circle glowed and Riza stirred, grunting in pain. Roy was frozen in relief and awe before he gathered her in his arms once more. "Chuui!" He hugged her, so glad to feel the pulse of blood under her skin, to hear the ragged breath in her lungs and to smell her scent. She was alive. He closed his eyes in relief and savored the moment. Of all his life, this was the best experience ever. She was _alive_!

"Thanks, I owe you one." It sounded stupid. Hollow words compared to the emotions he felt, but they would have to do. He gazed down on his lieutenant with love and affection on his face, she was alive! He couldn't repeat the phrase enough. She was alive. His Riza was still there by him. She twitched and her eyes finally opened, she turned to look up at him and the same love was reflected in her amber gaze. Roy's face softened with concern, was she moving to fast? What if she hurt herself again?

"Taisa… I'm sorry…" her words were stronger, her breathing less labored. Slightly agitated at her words Roy gazed down on her, "Don't speak, just rest." She smiled up at him. Her face seemed older, so tired, but she smiled. "I'm so glad… you understood the look I gave you…"

Roy almost smiled, "Its because we've been together for so long. Besides," he smirked, "you were glaring at me with a look that said, perform human transmutation and I'll shoot you." She smiled too, in relief and joy.

It should have ended there. They should have gone home and lived happily ever after. But they didn't. Roy would soon be forced through the gate. He would soon go blind. But for the time being, he was with the woman he loved, and he was happy.


End file.
